Miss Pesimis
by ayowaddupkres
Summary: Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan situasi sulit, ia masih mencintai Jongin namun ia juga tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. kemudian pemuda tampan bak dewa yunani datang kedalam kehidupannya, Park Chanyeol seorang cassanova yang diam - diam membuat Baekhyun terpesona, siapa yang akan ia pilih? [remake of Alia Zalea's novel] CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-ROMANCE-GS-RnR?


MISS PESIMIS

(Remake from Alia Zalea's novel)

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Genre: romance, friendship

Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Rated: T but i warn you it might change as the story comes along

Warning: typo everywhere, Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Here we go!

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari secepat mungkin mengejar pintu lift yang terbuka. Meskipun ia sadar akan sepatu yang berhak lima sentimeter, itu sama sekali tidak menghalanginya berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lepaskan sepatu itu dan berlari di atas lantai marmer hitam tanpa alas kaki sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terpeleset. Huuup! Ia menarik napas panjang ketika pintu lift tertutup dengannya di dalamnya. Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol lantai 12, tapi ternyata tombol itu sudah menyala, menandakan bahwa satu satunya orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya juga menuju lantai yang sama. Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu membersihkan kedua telapak kakinya yang tertutup stoking berwarna kulit dengan telapak tangan. Setelah yakin tidak ada pasir yang menempel, ia kenakan sepatunya kembali. Tanpa menghiraukan teman seliftnya, gadis bermata sipit itu menghadap salah satu cermin yang mengelilingi tiga sisi lift tersebut dan menyapukan lipgloss pink di bibirnya. Ia pastikan warna bibirnya sudah rata sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada rambut lurusnya yang hari itu dikucir kuda. Untung saja karet yang ia gunakan cukup kuat untuk menahan rambutnya yang cukup panjang dan tebal, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengaturnya kembali. Selanjutnya, ia keluarkan selembar tisu basah dan mengusapkannya pada kedua telapak tangannya sebelum melempar tisu bekas pakai kembali ke dalam tas. Langkah terakhir adalah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum pada pergelangan tangan mungilnya bagian dalam dan mengusapnya ke leher. Puas dengan penampilannya, ia lalu berdiri tegak dan menunggu hingga pintu lift terbuka. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya adalah laki-laki. Seharusnya ia tidak kaget, karena sewaktu memasuki lift ia bisa mencium aroma Hugo Boss. Tetapi, tetap saja ia sedikit tekrejut karena setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu, celana panjang, dan kemejanya yang jelas-jelas tidak dibeli di Carrefour itu, ternyata wajah laki-laki tersebut terlihat seperti salah satu dewa Yunani. Benar – benar tampan. Lebih tepatnya, dewa Yunani yang super tampan dan tampak agak jengkel. Ada kerutan di antara alisnya, sementara bibirnya tertutup rapat dan ujungnya tertarik ke bawah. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi untuk meringankan suasana dia berkata, "Maaf, ini hari pertama saya kerja, dan saya agak terlambat."

Gadis itu masih harus banyak menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan di Indonesia mengingat hampir separo hidupnya ia habiskan untuk bermukim di Amerika.

Laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi. Dia justru memandanginya sambil mengangkat salah satu alis sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu lift. Byun Baekhyun, gadis tadi, hanya menarik napas melihat tingkah lakunya. _Setidak-tidaknya aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku keluar dari lift ini_, ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

MISS PESIMIS

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Berapa kali sebetulnya orang bisa mempermalukan diri sendiri dalam satu hari? Selama ini Baekhyun menyangka bahwa satu kali sudah cukup. Dua kali kalau memang lagi sial. Tapi hari ini ia memecahkan rekor dengan melakukannya tiga kali. Ketika pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 12, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift bersamaan dengannya. Baek, panggilan akrab gadis itu, mencoba melewatinya dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu masuk Empire Company yang terbuat dari kaca dengan logo Empire Company yang berwarna biru langit. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Baekhyun diminta duduk di lobi bersama-sama dengan beberapa eksekutif muda lainnya yang sedang menunggu. Ia menemukan tempat duduk di sebelah seorang wanita yang sedang membaca majalah Elle dengan sampul idolanya yaitu boyband kenamaan korea SHINee. Ketika wanita itu mengangkat wajah, Baekhyun memberinya senyuman, namun dia tidak membalas senyum itu. _What the hell?_ _Apa ibunya tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membalas senyuman yang diberikan dengan tulus?_ Omel Baekhyun dalam hati. Tak lama setelah itu ia melihat laki-laki di lift itu memasuki pintu kaca yang tadi ia lewati dan berbicara dengan resepsionis yang kemudian juga memintanya untuk menunggu di lobi. _AIGO_! Baekhyun yakin sebentar lagi wajahnya memerah karena detak jantungnya tiba-tiba melonjak. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap ke arah laki-laki itu. Tepat pukul 09:30, seorang pria berdarah korea-amerika, yang kemudian dikenali sebagai bosnya, Kris Wu, datang ke lobi dan mempersilakan mereka semua untuk memasuki ruang pertemuan yang berukuran besar. Baekhyun memilih duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk dan meletakkan tasnya yang mulai terasa berat di bahu sempitnya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi foto berukuran besar beberapa produk yang diproduksi dan didistribusi oleh Empire Company, seperti ponsel, televisi, dan berbagai barang elektronik lainnya. Pada dasarnya Empire Company mempunyai berbagai cabang kantor, korea salah satunya. Mereka mempunyai kantor pusat yang terletak di Amerika.

"okay semuanya, silahkan nyamankan diri kalian disini dan menikmati hidangan yang disediakan di ujung ruangan." Kata Kris Wu dengan suara yang dalam dan rendah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang menyediakan makanan kecil. Ketika ia sedang menuangkan kopi tanpa kafein ke dalam cangkir yang disediakan tanpa disangka-sangka laki-laki di lift tadi berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu hingga Baekhyun selesai dengan termos kopi itu. Setelah mengambil sendok kecil, dua paket gula, dan dua paket krimer, ia pun kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Sambil pelan-pelan meminum kopinya, Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan semua orang di sekitarnya. Dapat ia lihat bahwa setiap orang terlihat lebih tua darinya setidak-tidaknya lima tahun, kecuali laki-laki yang ia temui di lift tadi. Kelihatannya dia seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Konsentrasi Baekhyun buyar ketika Kris Wu mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya kembali,

"Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyediakan waktu kalian untuk datang kesini. Adapaun tujuan dari _meeting_ ini adalah untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai _training_ yang akan kalian tempuh di California pekan depan," katanya memberitahu apa yang Baekhyun rasa sudah semua orang ketahui.

Kris Wu kemudian membagikan amplop-amplop cokelat berukuran besar kepada mereka semua. Di atas amplop itu tercetak nama masing-masing peserta yang hadir.

"dalam amplop itu kalian bisa menemukan tiket pesawat, uang saku dan jadwal yang akan kalian jalani selama kalian dalam masa training,"

Semua orang mulai membuka amplop masing-masing dan memeriksa isinya satu per satu; tiket pesawat, uang saku, dan terutama jadwal kegiatan mereka selama di sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan paspornya kembali dari kedutaan Amerika di Seoul, yang memberinya visa untuk kunjungan bisnis yang berlaku selama enam bulan. Untungnya ia tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali untuk mendapatkan visa itu. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara Kris Wu lagi dan lagi. "seharusnya kita memperkenalkan diri masing – masing, bukankah begitu?" ucapnya dan proses perkenalan pun berlangsung.

Ternyata laki-laki yang tadi Baekhyun temui di lift bernama Park Chanyeol. Setelah Ia perhatikan beberapa saat, ternyata dia bukan hanya tampan, style-nya yang serbarapi sangat cocok untuknya. Rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang ia sisir rapi keatas, memperlihatkan kening lebarnya yang nyatanya membuatnya semakin terlihat berwibawa. Ada sesuatu dari caranya memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya yang Baekhyun pikir sangat menarik. Dia selalu sopan apabila orang berbicara padanya, tetapi Baekhyun rasa dia bukan orang yang ramah, dalam artian dia tidak akan membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya gadis itu merasa bahwa mungkin saja orang yang belum mengenalnya berpendapat dia sombong. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Secara otomatis gadis manis itu langsung menunduk dan menatap amplop di tangannya. Kemudian ia sadar bukan hanya Chanyeol yang menatapnya, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu juga sedang menatapnya. Untunglah Baekhyun segera sadar bahwa mereka menunggunya memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian Baekhyun memulai sesi perkenalannya dengan sedikit gugup, namun ia tidak melewatkan sedikitpun semua hal mengenai dirinya dan juga latar belakangnya. Semua orang lalu mengangguk. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega. Ia sadar Chanyeol sedang memandanginya dengan mata melebar.

Pada akhirnya rapat itu berakhir tepat pukul 11:00. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya ketika ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan teman – temannya yang lain perihat keberangkatan mereka ke california.

Gadis itu melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearah yang sama dengannya. Pelan – pelan ia mulai menggeledah tasnya sendiri untuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Sembari berjalan, Baekhyun melihat sebuah M3 yang terlihat cukup baru parkir di sebelah mobilnya yang tiba-tiba kelihatan jauh lebih tua daripada mobil itu. Tanpa disangka – sangka, ia mendengar bunyi blip-blip yang menandakan bahwa pemiliknya ada di sekitar pelataran parkir itu, dan sedang menuju mobilnya.

Sesaat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah ketika tangannya berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Tapi entah apa yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan dimasa lalu hingga membuatnya sial lagi, ia justru menekan panic-button. Bunyi nyaring alarm mobilnya mulai mengisi seluruh pelataran parkir.

Ia buru-buru mencoba mengatasi keadaan, tetapi ketika menekan tombol yang seharusnya mematikan alarm itu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Dalam kepanikan, Baekhyun mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Ani, gwenchana," jawabnya sambil menekan-nekan tombol itu dan berbalik menghadap orang yang menawarkan bantuannya padanya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol, tapi kini wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat marah, melainkan khawatir. Baekhyun seperti mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena lagi – lagi ia mempermalukan dirinya didepan Chanyeol. Ia lihat Chanyeol buru-buru melangkah ke arahnya dan berkata, "Kau yakin ini mobilmu?"

Dengan kesal Baekhyun memandangnya tanpa senyum. "menurutmu? Tentu saja! Tapi aku tidak tau mengapa alarmnya bisa eror begini,"

"Boleh ku lihat?"

"Aku bisa sendiri tenang saja," Sialnya lagi entah yang keberapa kali Baekhyun terkena sial hari ini, ia melihat seorang satpam tengah berjalan kearahnya. Merasa putus asa, Baekhyun berkata, "Kalau kau bisa, berarti kau jauh lebih hebat daripada aku," sambil menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Chanyeol.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol langsung menekan tobol yang sudah Baekhyun tekan-tekan dari tadi dan alarm mobilnya berhenti berbunyi. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan, bersyukur terlepas dari siksaan bunyi alarm mobil. Tapi kemudian ia melihat satpam tadi tetap berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada masalah, Agashi?" tanya satpam itu pada Baekhyun. Gadis mungil baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika mendengar orang lain sudah melakukannya untuknya.

"Eobseo, hanya alarm rusak tapi sudah bisa dibetulkan," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tenang. Satpam hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali melakukan tugas keliling.

Sembari mengembalikan kuncinya, Chanyeol berkata, "Kunci itu harus diganti

secepatnya agar tidak bermasalah lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan kemudian mengambil kuncinya dari tangan Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terimakasih, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak ke mobilnya yang ternyata adalah M3 yang parkir di sebelah mobil Baekhyun. Dia berlalu sambil memberikan senyuman yang sempat membuat gadis itu berdiri kaku di samping mobilnya. Seharusnya ada suatu tanda peringatan yang harus Chanyeol bawa ke mana pun dia pergi untuk memberitahu mereka, kaum Hawa, agar menutup mata ketika dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya bahwa satu senyuman bisa membuat orang tersenyum tersipu-sipu tanpa sebab. Tapi ternyata ia salah, karena saat itu ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang merasa hidupnya paling merana, umurnya 26 tahun dan ia sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang memiki suami. Bukan karena ia tidak laku atau sebagainya, justru kalau boleh jujur banyak sekali lelaki yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Gadis single berusia 26 tahun saja mungkin masih bisa diterima, namun gadis single berusia 26 tahun yang masih tergila – gila dan cinta mati dengan seseorang sejak smp mungkin jarang, dan gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Selama 26 tahun ia hidup, jumlah lelaki yang memintanya menikah sudah ratusan, dan yang memintanya untuk menikah hanya satu, yaitu Sehun, lelaki yang sangat nekat mengajaknya menikah setelah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun. Pria yang menetap di Amerika itu akhirnya mundur teratur ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Amerika.

Baekhyun masih mengingat kata – kata Sehun dibandara ketika mengantarnya dulu,

"apa kau pernah mencintaiku, Baek?" pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat hati Baekhyun hancur berkeping – keping karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak pernah mencintainya, setidaknya tidak mencintai Sehun seperti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan.

"tentu saja pernah," jawabnya sedikit terbata

"apakah ada laki – laki lain?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"lalu mengapa kau menghabiskan 2 tahun bersamaku Baek?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

Itulah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang pendiam, penyabar, penyayang dan sama sekali tidak pernah berdebat dengannya, marah besar.

Baekhyun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya, Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba menahan amarah dan memahami Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah mencoba melupakan laki – laki itu namun tidak bisa.

"siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongin,"

"apa dia ada dikorea?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau dia ada dimana," Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Namun sesaat ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pipinya, itu milik Sehun. Tangan itu tidak pernah gagal mengantarkan rasa hangat kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya,

"maafkan aku Sehun," namja itu hanya tersenyum lemah dan memeluknya. Baekhyun tersenyum dipelukannya, ia tahu, Sehun telah memaafkannya.

"kau harus menceritakan semuanya tentangnya nanti," kata Sehun masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum sekali lagi dan melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan beberapa helai rambut hitam legam milik Sehun yang jatuh menutupi keningnya,

"aku mencintaimu Baek," katanya pelan,

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun,"

Dan dengan kalimat itu mereka benar – benar berpisah.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan Sehun dan pria itu sudah menikah dengan perempuan berdarah china bernama Luhan. Kakak Baekhyun, Minseok, sedang mengandung lima bulan dan baru sebulan yang lalu ia dan Jongdae, suaminya pindah se seoul secara permanen. Meskipun jongdae adalah ahli mekanik yang menghabiskan hampir dua tahun diluar korea untuk pekerjaannya, namun orang buta-pun tau betapa ia sangat mencintai Minseok. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih tetap sendiri. Bahkan niatnya untuk menemui Jongin ia urungkan karena ia tidak mendapat informasi apapun mengenai keberadaan namja itu. Baekhyun tidak tau harus menanyakan Jongin kepada siapa karena lingkaran pergaulannya dulu dengan Jongin sangat berbeda. Jongin ada dikalangan anak – anak yang sangat elite sedangkan Baekhyun ia bahkan bergaul dengan putri dari ibu kantin walaupun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun juga terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup berada.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Tao dan Yixing yang aktif dalam kegiatan kesisiwaan yang membuat mereka dikenal banyak murid kala itu. Kalau saja Baekhyun mau jujur dengan sahabatnya mengenai perasaannya kepada Jongin, mungkin saja mereka bisa membantu, namun ia urungkan dengan alasan klasik yang terbantahkan, malu.

Jika ditanya tentang alasan mengapa ia begitu terobsesi pada Jongin, jawabannya simpel, karena menurutnya Jongin adalah lelaki paling sempurna dimatanya, hampir selalu menjadi juara kelas, dari keluarga yang tentunya berada dan satu yang terpenting, Bagi Baekhyun, Jongin adalah namja tertampan yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengenal Jongin selama 8 tahun dan ia tahu bahwa semua tentang Jongin selalu luar biasa. Dan image Jongin bertambah bagus dihadapan Baekhyun ketika mereka dipenghujung tahun ketiga sekolah menengah, Jongin adalah satu – satunya namja yang berani mendekati Baekhyun mengingat reputasi Baekhyun sebagai yeoja paling mengerikan dan galak. Jongin selalu mencari cara dan alasan hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Setelah dua sahabatnya menasehatinya soal Jongin, ia akhirnya sadar jika Jongin memang tengah mendekatinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Baekhyun merasa ketakutan. Ia takut bahwa Jongin tidak benar – benar ingin mendekatinya, ia bahkan memasukkan Jongin-taruhan-dengan-temannya dalam daftar list kecurigaannya. Oleh rasa ketakutan itulah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu ke Amerika.

Namun sekarang ia sadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat ia harus segera menemui Jongin. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar ia bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya. Apakah memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka ketika mereka masih sekolah menengah dulu dan apakah Jongin masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertinya atau tidak. Meskipun Baekhyun meragukannya karena selama ini tidak pernah ada usaha Jongin untuk menghubunginya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia menginginkan Baekhyun. Namun ia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jongin, namja itu bisa saja berfikir bahwa kepergian Baekhyun ke Amerika merupakan salah satu bentuk ungkapannya bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk memasuki ruang tunggu bandara ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju kearahnya. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka ke california. Melihatnya lagi membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak mungkin bias berbicara seperti orang normal dengannya, apalagi dengan gayanya hari ini yang bahkan lebih seksi daripada seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini dia mengenakan jins berwarna gelap dan kaus putih yang dilapisi _sweatshirt_ bertuliskan Supreme.

"Hei," ucapnya ketika sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu membalas sapaannya. Chanyeol hanya membawa sebuah koper hitam yang agak kecil.

"terimakasih untuk minggu lalu, aku Baekhyun," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit malu – malu sementara Chanyeol membalasnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "aku tau, dan aku Chanyeol,"

"aku tau," hanya itu yang sanggup Baekhyun katakan. gadis itu menelan ludah sebelum membalas senyuman Chanyeol, ia hampir lupa dengan senyuman mematikan itu. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun agak kaget mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih mengingat namanya.

Kali itu Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun sembari menunggu waktu _boarding_ mereka, ia sesekali mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan novel kesayangannya,

"kau mau cokelat?" namja itu menyodorkan beberapa potongan coklat yang terbungkus lucu dengan kertas warna keemasan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil satu potong dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Hal itu membuat alis Chanyeol bertaut,

"kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya heran,

"aku akan memakannya ketika dalam pesawat nanti," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyumaan manisnya. Baru saja ia membaca satu paragraaf, Chanyeol kembali bersuara,

"kau suka terkena _motion sickness_? "

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam – dalam sebelum mengangguk.

"khusus untuk pesawat atau kapal laut juga?" kali ini mata Chanyeol benar – benar terfokus untuk memandangnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesima.

"untuk yang paling parah hanya kapal laut, kalau pesawat aku tidak begitu merasa pusing karena aku selalu membayangkan bahwa aku tengah berada disebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Nah kalau mobil aku juga tidak ada masalah selama jalannya tidak terlalu berkelok – kelok." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja mengalami gejala susah bernafas. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke area ruang tunggu, entah mengamati apa yang ada disana dan Baekhyun juga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang masih berhenti di bab 4. Baru dua kalimat selesai ia baca tiba – tiba suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi,

"kau suka membaca novel?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"klasik?" tanyanya lagi dan Baekhyun pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari bacaan dipangkuannya. Baru saja ia ingin menjelaskan alasannya, seorang _ground crew_ mengumumkan bahwa pesawat tujuan california akan segera berangkat dan penumpang dipersilakan untuk masuk. Baekhyun segera membereskan barang – barangnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pesawat. Sudah bertahun – tahun ia menggunakan pesawat sebagai alat transportasi tapi ia tetap saja merasa sedikit kurang nyaman. Chanyeol meremas bahu kanannya dan berkata, "biar aku duduk disampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu supaya kau tidak mabuk udara."

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangnya selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka. Ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya, ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Baek, tenang, dia hanya memastikan kau baik – baik saja_, katanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya sadar sudah membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman akhirnya menarik tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertawa lemah untuk menutupi suaranya yang tidak stabil, "ketika kita sampai di hongkong nanti, kau akan menyesal sudah memutuskan untuk duduk disampingku," katanya dibarengi dengan tawa lebarnya.

Untungnya Chanyeol berfikir reaksi Baekhyun yang tadi karena gadis itu 'takut terbang' bukan karena jantungnya yang hampir copot karena 'namja paling tampan yang pernah Baekhyun temui setaun terakhir baru saja menyentuhnya'.

Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan tempat duduknya yang ternyata berada didepan dan didekat jendela. Disebelahnya ada seorang ibu – ibu yang ternyata merupakan salah satu tim dari rombongan itu juga. Namun kemudian Chanyeol merayu ibu itu agar mau bertukar tempat dengannya dan sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu tidak keberatan menyetujui rayuan Chanyeol yang memang sepertinya sudah pandai merayu semenjak dia berada dalam kandungan eommanya.

Selama tiga puluh menit terakhir, baekhyun seolah bertanya – tanya, mengapa namja yang seminggu yang lalu terlihat sangat dingin tiba – tiba berubah ramah kepadanya? Aneh.

Ketika pesawat baru saja akan bergerak, Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dan bertanya, "ingin memegang tanganku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Biasanya ia cukup berani menghadari penerbangan sendiri selama tidak ada turbulence. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena sempat mengkonfirmasi yahoo bahwa hari ini ia akan terbang ke dengan cuaca cerah. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utama mengapa ia tidak mau memegang tangan Chanyeol, hanya saja, membayangkan tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sudah cukup memberinya sengatan listrik yang luar biasa, ia paham mengapa ia bisa merasakan sengatan itu, Baekhyun pikir ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol meskipun itu hanya terjadi padanya karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Setibanya di hongkong, mereka harus menunggu hingga tengah malam untuk penerbangan berikutnya menuju california. Dan dalam penerbangan kedua itu, mereka di tempatkan di kabin bussiness class dan lagi – lagi Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena selama penerbangan pertama tadi, Chanyeol tidur dengan pulas dan ia cukup bahagia menikmati novelnya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol sudah merasa cukup istirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk makan malam dan menonton film. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan berdiam diri, meskipun keheningan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Chanyeol akan sesekali melirik ke monitor Baekhyun yang membuat kepalanya menjadi sangat dekat dengan gadis bereyeliner itu sehingga Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma shampoonya. Lalu Chanyeol akan balik kemonitornya dan mengganti Channel yang sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun tonton.

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menonton satu film lagi sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas dengan bantal dan selimut yang mulai turun dari bahunya. Ia nampak agak menggigil, mungkin karena AC yang mengarah ketubuhnya terlalu dingin, Baekhyun kemudian mengatur Acnya dan kembali tidur. sambil mulai merasakan kantuknya, Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, tingkah laku Chanyeol dan wajahnya mengingatkannya pada sesosok namja yang berinisial J. Oh Tuhan katakan jika Baekhyun sudah mulai gila! Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya, namun sayangnya ia tidak tidur dengan tenang, malam itu ia bermimpi tentang Jongin.

Ia bermimpi bahwa ia tengah berada di miami, menikmati matahari yang setia menyidari wajah cantiknya, dan dalam mimpi itu, Jongin ada disampingnya, tersenyum disana dengan senyuman khas yang mempesona. Lalu Baekhyun mencium aroma vanilla dan _musky_ lainnya. Aroma yang maskulin dan cukup menyegarkan. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun berusaha mencari orang tersebut tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. sampai ia merasakan guncagan yang cukup dahsyat, sepertinya miami tengah terjadi gempa bumi, pikirnya. Lalu ia tersadar, jika guncangan itu berasal dari tangan berukuran besar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"ada apa," ucapnya untuk mencoba fokus

"bangun Baek, kau ingin sarapan apa?"

Baekhyun kemudian sadar bahwa aroma vanila dan musk itu berasal dari sweetshirt yang berada dipangkuannya. Dan karena belum fokus juga, Baekhyun akhirnya mengenakan sweetshirt itu sebelum berjalan menuju toilet dan mencuci muka. Sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk, Baek mematut dirinya didepan cermin dan ia baru menyadari, sweetshirt yang ia pakai adalah milik Chanyeol yang sempat dipakainya ketika masih diseoul tadi. Ia buru – buru melepasnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

Sesampainya dibangkunya, Baekhyun menyerahkan sweetshirt itu dan berkata, "terimakasih Chanyeol,"

"kembali, kau yakin tidak membutuhkannya lagi?"

"yakin," Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkannya kepada pramugari disampingnya. Baekhyun lalu menumpukan perhatiannya pada sarapan yang ada dihadapannya,

"aku memilihkan sereal ini untuk sarapannya, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut ekspresi yang sedikit menggemaskan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kau semalam tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan kembali,

"lumayan, tapi kulihat kau jauh lebih kedinginan sampai meringkuk dikursi," lalu mengapa Chanyeol tidak meminta selimut tambahan saja kepada pramugari? Kenapa justru melepaskan sweetshirtnya? Aneh, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"oh ya? Padahal Acnya sudah kumatikan," kata gadis manis itu dengan senyum simpul,

"mungkin memang Acnya yang terlalu dingin," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam berbagai topic bahasan, mulai dari pengalaman hingga ketertarikan masing – masing dalam hobi. Mereka baru terdiam ketika lampu yang menandakan bahwa mereka harus mengenakan sabuk pengaman menyala, tak lama sang kapten mengatakan bahwa akan ada turbulence selama beberapa menit dan meminta semua penumpang untuk kembali ketempat duduk masing – masing dengan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya dan berdoa agar semuanya baik – baik saja, sampai guncangan itu berhenti, mata sipitnya perlahan mulai terbuka. Baekhyun baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"maaf.." ucap Baekhyun lirih,

"aku akan ambilkan air hangat untukmu, tunggu disini," selama Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun membenahi penampilannya dan mencoba menetralnya pernafasannya hingga pemuda itu tiba – tiba sudah berada disampingnya lagi,

"kau mengapa tertarik dengan novel klasik?" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tau bahwa Chanyeol sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari rasa mual,

"well, novel klasik itu menarik, aku bisa banyak belajar sekaligus berimajinasi dengan ini. Tidak melulu mengenai percintaan yang klise tapi konflik – konflik didalamnya selalu mengandung maksa tersirat yang patut untuk dipelajari." Jelasnya panjang lebar

"aku juga membaca beberapa novel klasik dan itu memang menyenangkan," ucap Chanyeol sebagai jawaban

"kau membaca klasik juga?"

"bukankah novel klasik itu sudah seperti idola semua orang?" Chanyeol bertanya balik, membuat Baekhyun mangut – mangut demi menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesawat sudah sampai di california, mereka semua sudah ditunggu oleh perwakilan Empire yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju hotel, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dan bahkan tak berhenti sama sekali, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman,

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tau,

"tidak apa – apa," jawab namja itu dengan santai namun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu berhenti memandangku." Setelah itu selama sisa perjalanan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Ketika sampai dihotel, mereka semua berpisah dan menuju kamar masing – masing, untuk beristirahat hingga waktu makan malam. Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Sesaat diliriknya _alarm clock_ yang terletak di _night stand_ yang menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Baekhyun melirik teman sekamarnya yang sudah tertidur pulas, dengan hati – hati ia mengintip di _peep-hole_ dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana, ia kemudian buru – buru membuka pintu itu,

"ada apa Yeol?"

"maaf Baek mengganggumu.." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya penasaran.

"kau mau menemaniku makan tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

_Hi guys! Finally got to see you again! Maaf banget nih udah hampir dua bulan ngila lmao jadi charger laptop gue itu rusak jadi ya gitu males buat beli karna udah berkali – kali rusak mulu. Tapi kemaren berkat kekreatifitasan gue chargernya bisa nyala lagi lol. Buat yang nungguin thtp, ya akan segera diselesaikan wlpn ga janji bisa bikin NC beneran apa engga karena terus terang idenya juga udah nguar entah kemana. Tapi gue tetep berusaha bikin ending yang worth to be read kok XD dan ff ini sebagai wujud permintaan maaf gue yang udah menghilang selama dua bulan, ini ff remake dari novel kesayangan gue punyanya alia zalea judulnya Miss Pesimis. Buat kalian yang belum pernah baca, nah sok ikutin ff ini, ceritanya kalo menurut gue sih seru. Karena ini Cuma remake, gue berusaha update secepet yang gue bisa ya, asal respon dari kalian juga lumayan. Kalo responnya jelek mungkin delete aja kali hahaha yaudah segitu aja dulu, semoga kalian suka, sorry for typo, no bash but yes for review. So anyway, review maybe? :-)_


End file.
